User talk:Koisuru
Archives: * 2008 - Jan 2009 * Jan 2009 - Jan 2010 Please action=edit&section=new}} post new messages at the bottom. Game I found a game you could add a page for. I don't know if non-admins can add pages, and if they can I don't know how, but here's a video of the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6x59o37oM8. Title translates to something like "Blue Star War of Aggression" and it's a tactical RPG by the Taiwanese corporation Unalis. I can supply a bit more info, but hopefully making a game page will also bring in someone who knows more than I do about it. : Please do note that if it's not official, it does not belong here. –koisuru (talk) 12:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I believe the game is ''official. The Unalis pages about it display licensing by the owners of the trademark, and it is sold for profit, suggesting it's legal--if it weren't, that might be tolerated by under the radar flea markets, but a major corporation could never get away with doing that. It might be possible that the game was only made for Taiwanese audiences (similar to how ''Snake's Revenge and Target: Renegade were only made for Americans despite being part of Japanese series), if that's what you mean by not being official, but I do not know if that is the case. Here is a publicity page for the game, with copyright acknowledgements on the bottom: http://www.gump.com.tw/products/Product.aspx?Id=1528 : Okay then. –koisuru (talk) 15:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. So I've restored the sites and decided to talk to you before anything happens. I want to ask, why won't you allow the English voices to be seen? Sgt. Frog was given to Funimation, and the voices have already been picked. There's no need to erase the facts on a Wiki page, remember, Wiki is about facts, not opinions. Please reply. Werehog 4:20 PM 2/19/2010 (UTC) : Okay. First off, Keroro Wiki is not Wikipedia, so bias on the English version does not apply. It's either we're like that or the other option, which is to include the voice actors from every version on each page. That's pretty messy, in my opinion, plus it is also very hard to verify. : That's also why I decided to leave them up to the international version pages. –koisuru (talk) 08:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, seems like you reverted my reverts. That's pretty futile, we haven't even settled this first. –koisuru (talk) 08:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? It's not messy or hard to verify! There are just two regular voices, English and Japanese. I won't undo the pages until we understand each other, but this doesn't mean that you can just make up the rules. Werehog 2:42 AM 2/20/2010 (UTC) ::Since you won't answer me, I guess your not interested in having this Wiki be like the others, like it's supposed to. I'm undoing your mistake because of 3 things. You won't respond because you'd rather lie, you cannot tell which English actor has been chosen, and finally, You still believe that the ADV licensed voice cast deserves to be put inside of this wiki, even though Funimation has just chosen their cast. Hopefully, when you reply, we can discuss how to deal with this problem like men. Good Day. Werehog 5:38 PM 2/20/2010 (UTC) ::Alright. I've just finished fixing the problems. So before any changes are made, let's try and talk about how to settle this, how we can both have what we want. And please remember, if you try and undo the changes, I will retaliate. Thank you.Werehog 6:30 PM 2/20/2010 (UTC) :::Okay. I know you'll use my absence against me. You see, as with most of all other Wikia wikis, this one is relatively inactive in terms of members. Compared to Wikipedia, that is. I used to and might be the only one regular here. So one, two or three days of absence is an invalid excuse. :::Second point, there are many English producers to this show, and it adds to the confusion. If you will be able to clarify this to me, fine then. But read first the next point. :::Third point, Japan and USA are not the only countries in the world. Aside from the original version, all other international versions should be equally important. I hoped this was already clear in my last message, but I think it wasn't. :::Fourth point, as you might notice, even if I only adopted this wiki, I improved it a lot. I created and improved almost all of the articles here, so even if I don't own this wiki, it is still offending in my part to have my format being trashed about. Another thing, I'm an admin here, so I think I have the right to create my own policies in this wiki. :::On another note, don't just put many external links (e.g. for voice actors) to character pages. At least make a page for them, even if just a stub page, and place the link there. :) Also, observe proper spacing. You don't put spaces at all around your parentheses. :::–koisuru (talk) 03:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that, I didn't know that. If you made those pages, then I guess I can understand, after all, most of what we create is special, not only to other people, but also, to the person who created it. Your pages can stay, I'll remove the delete notice from the pages right now. Werehog 8:04 PM 2/23/2010 (UTC) :::::Are you referring to the Funimation and Animax pages? That's not what I'm talking about. :) But anyway, they're separate, so there is no need to delete them, right? :::::Anyway, I've come up on a solution. I think I'll implement it this weekend. –koisuru (talk) 02:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I LIKE IT! Werehog 9:59 PM 2/26/2010 (UTC) (Resetting indent) Please take a look at the test pages Keroro and Sgt. Frog (Funimation). I need to know if you have any comments or suggestions. :) –koisuru (talk) 06:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I like your changes on the Funimation page. The changes on the Keroro page however, seems to bug me a bit. Is there a way to shrink the changes so that they could fit in the character box? Werehog 10:54 PM 2/26/2010 (UTC) ::You mean the First appearance section? I'm trying to look into it. It bugs me too. I suppose we're okay with the voice actors, then? –koisuru (talk) 07:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC)